


This is for the Best

by StuffedToyTiger



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedToyTiger/pseuds/StuffedToyTiger
Summary: Love is strong, but how does it start to break apart? Well, this is one way for love to be destroyed. And it might have been for the best. (see I used my title :D) [Was my old story I posted on ffn and I just finished it]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, since a lots of demands (nah, only 3, but you guys were the reason for this story) I decided to write the story about the Buttercup story I had written.  
> The powerpuff girl will not have superpower.  
> They moved to Townsville at six.  
> No, if they don't have superpower, what makes you think they were born from an experiment. However, the professor will be a scientist still, and their father.  
> Italics are thoughts  
> Bold would be story change  
> So let began...

_ February the 13. One more day till Valentine, huh. I wonder what Butch will do. _

I turn around to see my boyfriend, of 6 months, doing silly faces.

_ How did I ever like this idiot? _

"Hey Butts! Hey! Hey!," my so-called idiot of a boyfriend starts to scream.

I walk towards him and use my hand to smack the back of his head. "Ow!"

He looks at me with pained written all over his eyes, but all I said was, "I told you to stop calling me that."

He smirks then says, "Would you rather be called B-cup?" _ Uh, no.  _  "Why can't you just call me normally. Buttercup. You know my given name."

He leans over and gives me a small peck on the lips and tells me, "It’s not fun."

After that, he quickly grabs my skateboard and run off.

"Hey come back!" I scream. I start to chase him everywhere and his laugh fills the skate park.

**~ After chasing Butch, he suddenly falls. Buttercup runs up to him to check on him. After the incident, it late at night, and Butch is walking(limping) Buttercup home.**

"Butch, you don't have to take me home." I told him.

"And spend less time with my babe, no way. Beside, I'm okay. It’s just a small scratch. Nothing I can't handle," he assured me. "With you next to me, I can face anything."

"Anything?" I asked. "Anything."

"Even Brick, when he is angry? Or Boomer, when he’s sad?" I questioned.

"Okay not anything, but most things." He restated.

We start to see my mailbox that happens to be a few feet away now.

_ Should I remind him that tomorrow is Valentine? _

I turn to face him and can't help but stare. He looks so calm and peaceful.

"Well, I guess were here." He says. He leans in, our forehead are now against each other. He stares into my eyes, and I can't help but forget everything that moment. Then he pulls me toward him, just so I would be closer to him. He gives me a long squeeze before he releases me.

"Bye Butterfly." And he walks off (or limping) into the street and out of my sight.

_ Dang it! I forgot to tell him. Maybe he'll remember. _


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Next day, or Valentine ~**

_ It’s today, it’s today! Ugh, what am I doing? I sound like a girl. Nope, act natural. _

"Hey Bubbles!" I greet my younger sister.

"Buttercup, aren't you excited? Today is Valentine! Is Butch going to give you something? Did you know Boomer is taking me out to have a picnic? It so romantic..." And I just start to zone out as the chatterbox keeps on talking.

"Bubbles, can't you stop talking about? Besides, you already told us." Blossom interrupts.

"I know, it just I am so excited! It Valentine, can't you feel the love in the air?" Bubbles looks at us with hearts in her eyes.

_ Easy for you to say. You been with Boomer for 2 years now. _

"It's not possible to have love in the air, Bubbles." Blossom interjects.

"You’re so mean Blossom. Just because you don't have anyone, doesn't mean you need to ruin it for me and Buttercup. Maybe you're just jealous that Brick hasn't asked you out yet.”  **(AN: My favorite Powerpuff couple. How could I do that to myself!?!?)**

_ Watch leader girl blow her top! _

But next thing I knew, Blossom whole face began to blend in with her hair.

_ What the heck!? Carrot head likes Brick! _

"Shut up, Bubbles. That is none of your concern of whom I am with and what going on in my life." She retorted.

"Someones jealous," Bubbles whisper to me.

_ Seriously, how did I get stuck in the middle of this? _

**_~ After the fiasco ~_ **

_ Okay, get ready. Do I have my chocolates for him? Check. _

I had decided I would make Butch some chocolates. Just because I refuse to wear a dress, doesn't mean I can't bake, right?

_ Oh, I see Butch! _

"Butch!" I screamed. I couldn't wait for him, so I started to run.

I see his shoulder stiffen. Next thing I knew a van drove up and he steps into it.

_ Did he just leave me? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback to Butch leaving Buttercup (Ch. 1) in Butch's POV**

_ I bet she thinks I forgot about tomorrow. Well guess what, I remember. And I bet she would be surprises at what I got her. I really hope the thing I got for Buttercup is here! Or else I wouldn't know what to get her for Valentine. _

I started to run(limp really fast) towards home.

I push the door open(it’s never locked) and ran inside. Once I saw Brick I asked,"Did you get it?" He gives me a confused expression and replied,"Get what?"

_ Oh no, it’s not here. _

I start to freak out when Brick started to have this smug look and said, "Oh, do you mean this delivery for Butch Jojo?"

In his hands, I see the box that I have been waiting for.

"Oh my god Brick, hand it over."

I started to do the 'gimme' with my hands.

"Gosh doggy, have some patience. With patience, comes virtue." I glared at him for the nickname he decided to give me, as he hand me the box.

Immediately I rip the plastic off and gently open the box. There it was. The skateboard that Buttercup wanted.

**Flashback to last month**

Buttercup insisted on going to the mall and I still have no reason why.

_ Why did she take me shopping? Buttercup doesn't shop! She hates it. She says it’s girly. Maybe this isn’t Buttercup? _

I immediately grabbed her shoulder and turn her around. I see a twinkle in her eyes and a beautiful smiles.

"Yes, Butch?" She asked. The back of my hand quickly press towards her forehead.

_ She's not hot. Well, she is, just not temperature wise. _

"Um, Butch, is something the matter?"

_ Why does she sound so nice? This can't be Buttercup, she wouldn't sound like this at all. _

"You're not Buttercup," I blurted out. She gives me a puzzled face.

"Yes I am, seriously what wrong with you Butch?" She questions me.

"The Buttercup I know, doesn't act like this." I looked straight at her.

"You're telling me I can't smile for once!" She screams.

_ Oh no, what do I do now! _ I panicked _. _

_ " _ Now, now Buttercup. You know I don't mean that. It just you usually don't smile." _ God I hope she would be understanding. _

"Oh why didn't you say so." She smiles even more _. " _ So I'm forgiven?" I hopefully asked. "Nope," she grins.

_ Oh god am I going to pay for it. _

Next thing I knew I was pulled away from my train of thoughts as Buttercup began to dragged me.

Now we are in front of a store.

_ Oh God, please tell me we are not shopping for clothes. _

I allowed myself to peek.

_ Sigh, it a skateboard store. Wait, what are we doing here? _

I watch as Buttercup began to gaze at this particular part to the window.

**Flashback over**

_ Too bad she didn't have enough money. But I do _ . I smiled wildly.

Next thing I knew, I got a text from Brick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to Buttercup's POV in Ch. 2**

_ I can't believe Butch left me on Valentine's Day. What a freaking bastard! And I even made him some chocolate. _

I sat on the my bed for hours screaming at Butch in my mind, while eating the chocolate that I made.

_ Who does he think he is leaving me like that? _

Ding. I turn my head in the direction on my phone. Unlocking it, I find out it's a text from Butch.

**_Sorry can't hang with you today Babe, maybe next time._ **

_ Next time!? NEXT TIME!? _

I flung my phone across the room.

_ Ah, you need to calm down Butters. It won't do you anything good to be so mad at the moment. _

I took a deep breath in and out.

_ It's okay, you guys haven't been dating that long. This is probably his first time having a girlfriend this time around. Maybe he just didn't know what to do. _

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup are you there?" I look out the window and see Mitch outside our houses.

"What are you doing Mitch?" I scream out of the window.

He looks at me and smile. "There's a party happening at Princess place. You guys should come."

"Well, Blossom and Bubbles are with their boyfriends since it is Valentine today." I inform him.

"But you can come, right?" He asks with hopeful eyes.

_ Well, it's not like I have anything better to do anyway. _ "Sure Mitch, just let me go change." I leave the round window and go change.


	5. Chapter 5

**At The Party ~ Buttercup's POV**

_ Maybe it was a mistake coming here. These party are usually for the crazy single people. And I have a boyfriend. Who's not with me on Valentine. _

With that thought, I march towards the door with great confidence.

"Hey Buttercup, wait up!" Mitch screams at me as he speed-walk his way through the yard.

He's finally behind me as I open the door. I look through and see almost everyone that is single from school is here.

"Oh, look who it is," Princess says loudly. "So Buttercup, what are you doing here? Where's Butch?" She snidely comments.

Instead of answering her, I walk right past her. I can feel the anger she's has towards me, but it changes when she gasp and tell Mitch how happy she is that he came.

As I walked down the hall trying to get through the crowd, I finally reached the kitchen.

"Hey, you want a drink?" Some random dude tells me as he hands me a red cup.

I’m pretty sure this drink had alcohol in it, but I didn't care. I just know I did not  want to feel the disappoint of not spending this romantic day with Butch. With that in mind, I graciously grabbed the drink and took one big gulp.

**Several cups later**

I didn't know how I ended up on a dance floor, but I started to dance my heart out. I didn't care how stupid I look, I just wanted to have fun.

Suddenly a body starts to grind against me, so I start to grind back subconsciously. The body felt familiar, but I just couldn't remember. Curious, I turn to look at the person and gasped.

"Ace!" I hissed his name out.  _ What's he doing here? _

"Ah, you finally notice Buttercup." He says nonchalantly. "I was beginning to think that you might've forgot me." Then he threw me a creepy smile. "I'm glad you didn't."

As I slowly try to get out, he grabs on my arm and pulls me close so that his mouth is right next to my ears. "Why don't you dance with me?" He asks me.

All I could think of is that shiver that went down my spine and feel my cheeks heating up.

I began to shake my head, but he starts to pout. "For old time sake."

_ Oh, what the heck? Not like anything will happen. _

"Fine, but just one dance." I tell him.

**After a couple dances and more drinks later**

"Hey, Buttercup?" Ace says.

"Hmmmm," I answer. My brain wasn't able to think properly at the moment.

"I still like you," He tells me, "And I want to be with you."

I finally register that he still has feelings for me, so I tried to pull away from him. But his arm is wrapped around my waist and I just didn't have the strength to fight it.

"Just this one night, let's be together." He starts pleading me. "Remember the fun we had together. And how great it felt as well."

My mind starts to flash back to the past when we were dating each other.

I nodded slowly.

"Don't you want that one more time?" He questions me.

I knew I didn't love him anymore and he was actually seeing someone else like I was too.

"What about your girlfriend?" I ask him.

"She's not in town right now. And I feel lonely… Just this one night. No one has to know." He starts to promise me.

When he mention the word lonely, I start to remember the feeling of loneliness I had when I first got here.

"Okay, just this one night." I acquiesced.

Then Ace leans down to kiss me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next day ~ Buttercup’s POV**

I can feel the sunlight hitting my face as I tried to get more sleep.

“Ugh,” I moan out loud, hoping somehow the sunlight got a clue to go away.

After a few minutes with the sunlight still hitting my face, I slowly tried to turn in the bed. Except I just noticed there was like an arm around my waist and another arm behind me head. Using all my strength, I blink my eyes a couple of time before my vision started to come to me.

Then I felt some warm breath on my shoulder so I turn to look there just to see Ace’s sleeping face.

“What the heck!” I scream loudly.

Ace’s eyes just open quickly. “What! Did something happen!?!”

“Why are we together? Why are we in bed? What happened?” I scream.

“Aw, Buttercup. Can’t believe you forgot this night. That hurts me.” Ace says dramatically. “It hurts me right here [he points at his heart]. Maybe you would like me to reenact what happen.” Then he slowly slides his hand on my body.

_ Oh god, what did we do?!?!  _ “Uh, no thanks. I’m just … going to go now.” I nervously tell him.

I slide my way out of his arms and off the bed.

“BUT Buttercuuuuuuuuuup ….” I hear Ace still talking as I walk out of the room. 

 

**And somehow Buttercup has managed to escape and is in her room now. Let’s see what had happen with Butch since the van scene (Jumping to Butch’s POV)**

 

_ Ugh, I can’t believe of all the time that this happen, it’s happens today. _ “Did we really need to do this now? You know I had something special for Buttercup.” I ask Brick.

“Tsk tsk tsk, little brother. Of course this is very important and needs our utmost attention.” Brick jokingly scolds with tiny bit underline of seriousness. “You know that this was going to happen soon. Just give Buttercup a text.”

With a sigh, I grab my phone out and text Buttercup,  **_Sorry can't hang with you today Babe, maybe next time._ ** Then I put my phone away.

“So what do we have to do now for the stupid monkey man?” I ask Brick as he drives on forward.

 

**For my lost interest I don’t really know what to say they did. Maybe they went to help their Father Mojo Jojo do an experiment or he was getting released from jail. Reader’s choice. But anyway, we got back to yesterday night and Butch is at home.**

 

_ I’m so tired. Oh I wonder if Buttercup text me back. She’s probably super angry. I have to do something super great for her tomorrow.  _ I take my phone out and open it, only to see no notifications from Buttercup.  _ Oh man, maybe she’s really pissed at me. What do I do? What can I do? _

I started to notice a bunch of other notifications on my facebook.  **(AN: lol so I wrote this in the past and I’m was thinking what social media was people into so I decided to use that)**

_ Huh? I wonder what’s going on here.  _ I click the on the app and see so many pictures. I scroll down to get some info on what was the pictures were about.  _ Oh I see, Princess had a party. I wish I was able to go. Oh wait, it says singles only.  _ I was about to scroll up some more when I noticed something in this picture.  _ No way, that’s Buttercup. What’s she doing there?  _ I see tons of comments wondering about what happened between Buttercup and me. Then I noticed another picture of Buttercup… with Ace.  _ Ugh he’s there. Wait, he’s too close to Buttercup.  _ The more picture I saw, the closer I saw them get together. I even saw him lean down to Buttercup’s ears. After that, all the other picture I saw were of Buttercup and Ace kissing and touching each other till it ended with them going into the bedroom together.

I put the phone down and just stare down at the floor.  _ How could this happen? How could Buttercup do this to me? She told me she hated Ace. But the moment I’m not with her, she goes back to that scum. _

I got up and got ready for bed. Then when I was in bed a slowly let the tears slide down from my face.

_ I guess we weren’t meant to be together. _

 

**~Oooh Angst for Butch. Anyway now it’s the next day in the afternoon (I guess) and we go to Buttercup’s POV**

 

_ I need to go see Butch. I need to tell him what happen yesterday.  _

I tried texting butch, but he wasn’t responding.

_ Maybe he didn’t see it. But he should be up by now, and he would answer me in a few seconds usually. I’m going to go to his house. _

 

**Buttercup is near the house now and Butch is just getting ready to leave to go somewhere.**

 

I see Butch.  _ He’s trying to leave, but I won’t let him. _

"Butch," I scream.

He turns around, glances at me and keeps on moving.

"Butch, stop walking!"

He ignores me and goes on further away as if I wasn't there.

"You better turn around!"

Tears slowly glide down my face.

He stops. His cold forest eyes meets with my tearful emerald eyes.

"Just listen to what I have to say." Butch sighs.

"It not what you think. He was..."

"He was what?!" Butch voice cut in.

"Was he threatening you?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"..." I couldn't say anything.  _ I don’t know what to say to him. _

Butch turns for the last time and starts to become a dot.

"Maybe, this was for the best." I whisper out loud to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't that good, but I'm pretty proud to have finish it.


End file.
